THE IMMORTAL NINJA
by andy6
Summary: up for adoption requirements harem stays and anko tayuya and kami yami kyubi and shinigami are added and naruto is godlike (pm or comment if your interested)
1. Chapter 1

The immortal ninja

DISCLAMER I OWN NOTHING

Kushina uzumaki, daughter of Kami, and the shinigami, with the power of both she became a fierce warrior and fell in love with Minato namikaze. Minato namikaze, the son of Yami, and the kyuubi was a genius and great warrior fell in love with kushina. They loved each other and had a son they named Naruto.

One day the kyuubi was attacked and sent into a rage. The nearest thing being Konoha it attacked it. The yondaime hokage minato fought it and sealed it into his son naruto at the cost of his life. Kushina was told naruto died in the sealing and left.

And so began the life of naruto uzumaki the immortal shinobi.

(A/N should naruto have a harem private message or comment yes or no)


	2. Chapter 2

The immortal ninja 

DISCLAMER I OWN NOTHIN

Naruto grew up in an orphanage he grew up quick mean fast and strong. He was kicked out at age 4 where he lived on the streets till he was 10 and the Sandaime found him. They talked and Naruto was put in an Apartment and attended the Ninja Academy.

On the night of the Uchiha massacre Naruto was there. When he saw Itachi about to kill Mikoto he ran to stop it and was attacked he unconsciously activated one of his powers and froze Mikoto in time. Itachi put him in tsukuyomi and trained him in the ninja arts with Naruto's reserves they were able to train for 3,ooo years.

With Naruto trained by a traitor he was locked up in an insane asylum it was dark and damp hidden on an island names Arkham.

It was 10 stories tall and covered the whole island it had 180 rooms for the staff and 800,000 cells. Naruto was taken to the deepest depths of it for the darkest criminals he was thrown in a cell, the cell was dark cold and damp the walls was slimy the water barley worked the mattress was moldy and ratty no blankets or pillows.

(A/N who should be in naruto's harem pm or comment you're favorite girl and a reason u want them in)


	3. Chapter 3

The immortal ninja 

DISCLAMER I OWN NOTHIN

He was locked up deep within Arkham for 1 year so far no visitors or anything he grew up even more he now stood at 6" 9' tall, fairly buffed, long pitch black hair, his finger nails were like claws, his teeth were razor sharp, and his eyes were white with blood red slit pupils.

(Time skip 1 year.).

Naruto has been locked up for 2 years now he looks the same but is now 7" tall, today he got a surprise a cell mate, a girl about 19 years old, about 5" 5', long blonde hair in 2 pig tails, and her face painted like a clown.

Naruto walked up to her and said "hi I'm Naruto uzumaki what's you're name"

The girl said "Harley quin nice to meet you"

Naruto said "like wise"

So they started talking and became great friends


	4. Chapter 4

The immortal ninja 

DISCLAMER I OWN NOTHING

As days pass Naruto and Harley grew close, then they got moved lower into the abyss of the asylum into a huge cell with 2 other cellmates. The new cellmates were 2 girls one was 20 years old, 6", long red hair, and green skin.

The other was about 25, 6" 3', wore a black body suit with cat ears, and had short black hair. "Who are you two?" asked the one in the body suit

Naruto said " I'm Naruto uzumaki"

Harley said " I'm Harley quin"

The red head said "I'm Poison ivy"

The cat like one said "I'm cat woman"

Naruto and Harley said "nice to meet you"

The other to said "like wise"

And they talked and got to know each other better, Naruto became like the king of the asylum. 3 years have past and the staff has fled but now there is a new inmate.

(A/N poll still open till chap 6)


	5. Chapter 5

The immortal ninja

DISCLAMER I OWN NOTHING

The newcomer had long red hair, stood 6" even, had the body of a warrior, and pure white eyes, the newcomer was Kushina uzumaki.

She walked through the halls with her escort the sandaime, and Sasuke uchiha, she noticed something was wrong all three did she asked, "Where are all the guards?"

The hokage said, "I don't know" then a inmate came by the hokage asked, "where are the guards"

The inmate said, "they left when the king took over so if you have a new inmate jest let them loose anywhere unless you want to take the to the depth or the abyss of the asylum"

Sasuke said, "ill take her"

The sandaime said, "Ok thank you I need to get back" so he left.

Sasuke took her deep within the asylum down into the abyss there they saw the king, naruto had grown taller over the year to a height of 7"11' they entered Naruto said "who are you two"

Sasuke said "I'm Sasuke uchiha this is a new prisoner"

"Very well miss what is your name" Naruto said

Kushina said "Kushina uzumaki sir"

Naruto stopped in his tracks "did you say uzumaki?"

She said. "Yes I did why?"

He said my name is, "Naruto uzumaki"

She gasped and said "I was told you were dead I'm your mother" he smiled.

Sasuke said "why do you call your self the king I'm the only king"

Then he said "and I demand you give me all these girls"

Naruto was pissed he stepped on his foot grabbed his neck and lifted and pulled his head off and the spine came with it "that's why"

They then took him and shipped him back to konoha and he went to talk to his mom and get to know her.

(A/N poll on what girls you want in is open till chap 9 should kushina be in the harem)


	6. Chapter 6

The immortal ninja 

DISCLAMER I OWN NOTHING

5 years later

5 new inmates were escorted into the asylums abyss by the sandaime and Tsunade they went into the king's chamber, Naruto has gown and changed a lot in 5 years he now stood 8" 11.5' tall and was covered in tattoos of skulls and dragons Naruto said, "Ok say your names"

"Cheetah" one said.

"Raven" another said.

"Blackfire" the third one said.

"Selene" the next one said.

"Mystique" the last one said.

Naruto said "Ok by the way you have to pay to come this deep into Arkham and make it out safe."

The sandaime said," I know that's why Tsunade came with me she stays here"

"Very well welcome to Arkham asylum" Naruto said

(A/N poll on what girls you want in and if Mikoto and kushina should be in the harem will be open till chap nine comment or pm to vote)


	7. Chapter 7

The immortal ninja 

DISCLAMER I OWN NOTHING

Tsunade had a betrayed look on her face that made her loose her genjutsu. Hearing a gasp she looks down and sees that the jutsu down she looked sad till Naruto said "beautiful."

She said "what?

Naruto said "your beautiful"

"Y-y-you really think that?" she asked.

He said, "Yes I do" he then kissed her cheek

The sandaime left and they started talking.

[Meanwhile in konoha.]

The sandaime strikes a deal with the snake sannin "Ok for your pardon Tayuya shall be placed in the abyss of Arkham"

"Yes and to make it fair Anko will join her" said the snake sannin.

And so the two was taken to Arkham.

Now 3 weeks later 3 new figures are on the island.


	8. Chapter 8

The immortal ninja 

DISCLAMER I OWN NOTHING

The first figure had long white hair, pure white eyes, stood 6"3', and wore a pure whit dress.

The second figure looked just like the first one but the eyes, hair, and dress are gray.

The third figure had long black hair, black eyes with blood red slit pupil, sharp teeth, stood 8", and wore a blood red dress.

They hid in the shadows watching till the right time.

2 days later a new comer came to the island and started killing people with his sand, his name was Gaara a battle then took place between him and Naruto it lasted 4 hours and Naruto won by killing him.

Now 4 days after that 3 people come to the island Tayuya, Anko, and the sandaime.

(A/N 3 spaces left and 1 chap till poll ends please pm or comment who you want in the harem)


	9. Chapter 9

up for adoption requirements harem stays and anko tayuya and kami yami kyubi and shinigami are added and naruto is godlike (pm or comment if your interested)


End file.
